


Fake You Out

by holmesofgold



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake Relationship, Funny, M/M, Theo's a sarcastic bitch, because I know everyone wanted it, bottom!Liam, they have sex on Theo's truck, top!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesofgold/pseuds/holmesofgold
Summary: "Theo, I need your help."Theo groaned bored. "What?""I'm going to a dinner with my parents tonight... And I need you to be my fake boyfriend."OrIn which Liam Dunbar goes to a gala dinner with his homophobic parents and he decides that it would be a good idea to use Theo Raeken to annoy them.Day Two of Thiam Week 2017: Fake Relationship.





	Fake You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here's my second fic to the Thiam Week, hope everyone like it.
> 
> P.S: As I already told you, English isn't my first language so I already apologize if there's something written wrong.
> 
> P.S: I haven't wrote a smut in ages, so forgive me if this sucks. (and also, I've never wrote a smut in other language, I hope this works as good as it worked in portuguese)
> 
> Have fun!

Liam Dunbar would deeply regret it.

He was fully aware that he would regret it. Of course he did. But he just could not bear the ridiculous jokes his homophobic parents did anymore. He had never been an example of a son, nor had he ever really got along with his parents, and that is why he would embarrass his parents in front of all the sponsors of their hospital. 

He had a plan that he thought was perfect, but he would need help to execute it. 

-x- 

He climbed the stairs quickly, entering the room without even knocking on the door. Theo sat leisurely in a chair in front of the desk, his legs propped up on the table as he read a random science fiction book; her hair falling in waves over his eyes and his glasses were resting on the tip of his nose. 

Liam exploded inside the room. "Theo!" 

Theo didn't move, just murmured something like "what?" making Liam snort. 

"I need your help!" 

Theo groaned dully, rolling his eyes dramatically. "What is?" 

"I'm going to a party with my parents tonight..." He started, staring at his feet. Theo was still reading his book. "And I need you to be my fake boyfriend." 

Slowly, Theo looked up. His eyebrows arched in a mute question. "What?" He said confused, and Liam rolled his eyes irritated. 

"Could you please stop saying "what", please? It's annoying." 

"You're annoying." 

Liam snorted again. "Will you help me or not?" 

Theo closed his book and pulled his feet off the table. "Alright, I'll do it." 

"Ah, but why not ..." Liam started dramatically, then stopped. "Wait, what?" 

"I said I do it." Theo said. "What do you need me to do?" 

"Hang on." Liam's brows were furrowed in confusion. "Did you say you do it? I don't have to insist?" 

"Yes." 

Liam tilted his head to the side, still confused. 

"What?" 

"Who's the one who doesn't stop saying "what" now, huh?" Theo said with a laugh, his eyebrows arched amusingly. Liam rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up." 

"Why do you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Theo asked, putting his legs back on the desk, opening his book and adjusting his glasses on his face. 

"There's an important dinner with the sponsors of my parents' hospital today, and I want to irritate them." 

Theo laughed, tilting his head back, then shook his head. "My God, you're ridiculous." 

Liam rolled his eyes again. "Will you help me or not?" 

"I said I will." Theo smiled. "What do you want me to do? Hold your hand and take you on romantic dates? I can even serenade you, do you want me to serenade you?" 

Liam huffed. "Nope. I take it back what I said. I don't need your help. I'll ask Brett to help me." 

Theo laughed deeply. "Too late, boyfriend. We're together now. Your affectionate nickname will be "puppy"." 

"I fucking hate you." 

"You can't hate me, I'm too hot." Theo blinked and Liam rolled his eyes. 

"Be ready at 7pm. Wear something elegant." He said leaving the room and closing the door after Theo nodded with a smile. 

"See you soon, boyfriend!" Theo shouted laughing, listening to Liam grunting in the hallway. 

"Fuck you!" 

-x- 

Liam really didn't really expect Theo to take his request seriously and appear elegantly dressed in front of his house at 6:40p.m. He wore a dark blazer with a navy blue bow tie and freshly shined shoes. His hair, unlike the usual mess, was properly combed back with gel, having only a small wavy stirring on his forehead. He held a bouquet of red roses. 

"What?" Theo asked curiously as Liam stared at him, gaping at him from top to bottom, clearly surprised at how beautiful Theodore Raeken was wearing social attire. "I exaggerated? I can take off the suit if that is too formal." 

"No! No, no. That's not it." Liam hurried to say, taking the bouquet from Theo's hands as he tried to find words to express himself. "I just... Wow, you look pretty good." 

Liam swore that he saw Theo blushing, but as fast as the embarrassed expression took over Theo's face it was gone and gave way to a foul grin. 

"So you like what you see, huh?" He said maliciously with that ridiculous crooked smile on his lips, and Liam rolled his eyes shutting the door behind him. 

"Shut up." He said as he stepped past Theo and headed for the older man's truck. Theo chuckled, following his friend. 

"By the way, you look very handsome too, Liam." He said unlocking the car and opening the door for Liam. He arched an eyebrow. "These clothes fit you." 

Liam stopped on the sidewalk to look at his own clothes. He was not much different from Theo; the difference was that his clothes were gray instead of blue, and he wore a white all star. 

"Thank you." Liam said with a smile, but when he saw Theo's malicious grin widen, he rolled his eyes and let out a moan already knowing what's coming next. 

"But I bet they'd be better scattered around my truck." 

-x- 

The place where the gala party would take place was not far from Liam's house, so within ten minutes Theo's truck was already parked across the street from the door of the event. Both boys watched relaxed as people get into the venue while eating French fries. 

"Right." Liam said with his mouth full of potatoes, making Theo wrinkle his nose. "Let's go in now, my parents must be inside already." 

Theo nodded, wiping his hands on a washcloth, placing a mint candy in his mouth and offering one to Liam. 

"Just to refresh my memory, what am I doing here?" Theo asked, his brows furrowed before he left the car. Liam opened his own door and stopped outside. 

"Just be as if you were my boyfriend and act like we were completely in love with each other." He shrugged, and Theo did the same. 

"I can do this." He said with a crooked smile and then got out of the car, locking it and turning on the alarm before heading to Liam's side. He took his hand and interlaced his fingers, giving a brief squeeze before smiling again. "We're a beautiful couple." 

Liam rolled his eyes. "We're not a real couple. Let's go." 

Liam pretended to not have seen the hurt look on Theo's face before pulling him to the entrance of the event. 

"Good evening. Names, please." The receptionist said with an extremely false smile, which almost made Theo roll his eyes. 

"Liam Dunbar and Theodore Raeken." Liam replied with an equally false smile, causing Theo to hold himself so as not to laugh. Liam seemed to notice this, subtly squeezing Theo's hand into hers. 

The receptionist found their names after a few seconds, writing something in their notebook before putting a green bracelet on each of the boys' wrists.   
He smiled again. "Have fun." 

Liam nodded and smirked again, pulling Theo with him to enter the venue. Theo let out a small laugh, bending to whisper in Liam's ear: 

"You're terrible, Dunbar." 

Liam ignored the chill that ran down his spine. 

Theo spotted some familiar people in random locations in the room. Near the eating table was Melissa McCall talking cheerfully to a light-haired woman, probably a doctor as well; sitting at the bar talking were Noah Stilinski and Jordan Parrish along with a few other people; and sitting alone at the far end of the room was Chris Argent, just watching the movement in silence. 

He disconnected himself from his thoughts as he felt Liam shiver at his side and lightly squeezed his hand, making him stare at him in confusion. Liam pointed discreetly forward, causing Theo to turn to see the elegant woman in a large bright green dress and a glass of wine in hand approaching the boys. 

"Liam!" She said as she got close enough, raising her glass of wine and smiling at the boy before turning her gaze to Theo. His smile slowly faded. "And boy I don't know."   
"Mom." Liam said earnestly, and a click sounded in Theo's mind when he understood that the woman was Liam's mother. "This is Theo." 

Theo put his best smile on his face, taking the woman's hand and kissing it. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dunbar." 

Liam's mother smiled politely. 

Liam chuckled, trying to keep himself serious. "He's my new boyfriend." 

Theo wanted to roll on the floor laughing when he saw the woman's smile give way to an expression of horror. Only then she seem to notice the boys' hands clasped together. 

"Oh." It was all she said, trying to give a smile that sounded so fake that Theo again nearly burst out laughing. He swallowed the laughter and smiled, wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulder and pulling him close before kissing the boy's temple and facing the woman again. "That's... Curious." 

Liam smirked. "Excuse us." He said before starting to walk to the food table purposely knocking on the mother's shoulder, leaving the woman completely shocked back.   
When they were far enough, they both laughed until they ran out of air. 

"Did you saw... Her... Face?!" Liam laughed, tilting his body forward as he laughed and leaned against Theo's shoulder, which in turn was capping his mouth to keep from laughing so loudly. 

"I should have taken a picture. That was awesome." He replied with a smile, trying to solver large amounts of air after laughing for five minutes straight. Liam finally pulled himself together, taking Theo's hand again. 

"Come on, let's sit at the table with them." 

Theo shook his head and kissed Liam's forehead again. "God, this is going to be hilarious." 

Liam nodded and they both had a drink before they went hand in hand to the table where Liam's family were sitting. They greeted the eleven people at the table, all incredibly well dressed (probably the sponsors of the hospital), and sat side by side, Theo holding and stroking Liam's thigh under the table. 

Liam's father was a tall black man who worked in the surgery area of the hospital, and he was staring at them with his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Liam." He said in a thick voice, taking a sip of his champagne. "Who's your friend?" 

Liam swallowed, looking down. Theo cleared his throat and smiled. "Theodore Raeken. Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand to Liam's father, who squeezed it reluctantly. "I'm Liam's boyfriend." 

Theo heard someone at the table choke on the drink and another person gasped in surprise, but he still stared at Liam's father. The man bit his jaw and made a face of disgust.   
"Oh. I thought he stopped trying to get attention." That's what he said, his voice filled with disgust, looking at his champagne glass and his eyebrows arching rapidly. "Disgusting." 

"The only disgusting thing here is your hand. God, I honestly don't know how people can squeeze it without vomiting right away." Theo replied in a voice equally loaded with disgust, wiping on his pants the hand he had used to greet Liam's father. Liam caught his breath and stiffened at his side, but it slowly relaxed as Theo stroked his thigh. Around the table, everyone stared at Theo in shock at the boy's audacity, which in turn only sipped his champagne casually. 

"Jesus, Liam." A blond woman, probably Liam's relative, said disappointedly. "Look at the type of guy you went to get." 

"I don't know why you're surprised, actually." Another woman whispered, one with an extravagant hairstyle, as she took a sip of her drink. "It seems like all gay people have the urge to show off or something like that, as if they could not keep promiscuity to themselves." 

Liam closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, beginning to regret coming to the party. Theo, feeling Liam restlessly by his side, crossed his legs casually and wrapped his arm around Liam's shoulder, pulling him close and kissing the side of his head. Then he took another sip of his champagne and stared deeply at the extravagant woman. 

"You don't have sex, darling, we understand. You're just jealous because we have a more active sex life than yours. Honestly, I would be more surprised if I knew you fucked with someone than I would be surprised if a possum just decided to get out of your hairstyle." 

Another sequence of surprised exclamations. The women at the table and the sponsors of the hospital looked at Theo with wide-eyed horror as Liam's father stared at him with his jaw clenched, his gaze surging with hatred. Beside him, a 17-year-old adolescent laughed quietly; Theo gave her an amused wink and smiled, looking defiantly back at Liam's father. Liam shifted in Theo's arms, crossing his legs and biting his lips to keep from laughing. 

"Yes, baby, end her." He said leaning down to Theo, gently holding his chin and kissing him on the cheek, smiling. 

"Liam." Liam's mother said, she was so quiet and embarrassed that Theo hadn't noticed her until she decided to speak. Liam looked amused at his mother, still biting his lips not to smile openly. "Don't you think you're a little old to want to get attention?" 

Theo smirked at him, staring at the woman. "Don't you think you're a little old to act like a bitch?" 

The girl who was sitting next to Liam's father burst into laughter, and the other people at the table began muttering in revolt. 

"That's enough, I'm leaving." The blond-haired woman said already standing up, but Theo just sighed and set his glass down on the table. 

"No need. Liam and I are." He said getting up, without even needing to ask Liam to do the same because in a second he was already standing next to him. "We have more important things to do than stay around people like you. You know, things like dirty and wild sex." 

Liam's mother looked horrified at her son, while the other people had expressions of disgust on their faces. Theo was still cynically grinning as he linked his fingers to Liam's and began pulling him toward the exit, not before looking at the table where the family and the sponsors of Liam's parents' hospital were and showing them the middle finger.

He hurried through the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine before he and Liam ran out laughing out of the venue and stopped on a small street outside the venue. Theo leaned against the wall and unbuttoned the first buttons of the shirt he wore, removing his tie and opening the bottle of wine as he continued to laugh. Liam stopped in front of him, still laughing and holding his hand. 

Theo took a long sip of the wine and offered it to Liam, but instead of taking the bottle from Theo's hand Liam took the boy's face with both hands and kissed him. Theo responded at once, pulling Liam's waist closer to him and deepening the kiss. 

They separated after a few seconds, breathing heavily and laughing. Liam still held Theo's face as they opened their eyes and faced each other with a smile. 

"I didn't know that fake one-night relationships involved kisses. I thought we just had to fake it." Theo said laughing as he turned his face briefly to the side and finished drinking the wine all at once, his right arm still on Liam's waist keeping the boy close to him. 

Liam laughed. "You're a sarcastic son of a bitch." 

"Yes. It's part of my charm." Theo said smiling, winking at him. Liam rolled his eyes and pulled Theo back for a kiss. 

Theo's right hand wandered over to Liam's butt, squeezing it relentlessly as his other hand went to the boy's hair and pulled them forward. Liam moaned in the kiss, throwing his arms around Theo's neck and grabbing the hair from the boy's neck, trapping them between his fingers. Theo broke the kiss with a loud, pornographic sound, shifting Liam's lips across the skin of the boy's neck; kissing, sucking and nibbling it with strength, causing a series of audible groans and sighs from Liam. 

"Theo..." He said with a sigh, his eyes closed and lips parted as Theo continued to kiss and leave marks on his neck. "We're in public." 

Theo murmured something like "uhum" and briefly raised his right hand, placing it under Liam's shirt and scratching and squeezing the skin of the boy's back between his fingers. Liam groaned again, pulling Theo's cheek to kiss him on the lips. They shared a slow, deep, wet, pornographic kiss, Theo lowering his hand and squeezing Liam's butt again, this time inside his pants. 

"Theo... Public." Liam warned again, parting his lips just to moan. Theo smirked, squeezing Liam's waist with both hands and pulling him closer. His erections touched over his pants, making both boys sigh. 

"If we're already like that even being in a fake relationship, imagine when we're real boyfriends." Theo said smiling, his voice hoarse and deep, making all the hairs on Liam's body shiver. "Let's go to my truck." 

Liam glanced briefly at Theo's mouth before kissing him again. They kissed slowly and deeply, making obscene noises and nibbling lightly at each other's lips. Theo ran his hand along the length of Liam's back, starting between his shoulder blades and slowly descending until he reached his ass, where he squeezed tightly and pulled him close, causing Liam to lift his leg involuntarily. 

"Theo..." Liam groaned against Theo's mouth, causing the other boy to moan together. "Truck." 

Theo nodded, kissing Liam's red and swollen lips one more time before pulling them to where his truck was parked. They both rushed into the car and drove to a quiet, tree-lined place near the Beacon Hills Reservation. Theo put a random playlist to play on his cell phone, shutting down and locking up the car quickly before releasing his belt and kissing Liam again voraciously, pulling him to sit on his lap. 

Liam took Theo's head in both hands, using his fingers to tug at his hair as he slowly swayed in the boy's lap. Theo moaned against Liam's mouth, squeezing the younger's buttocks tightly and sliding his hands along the length of his thighs. 

Theo slowly raised his hands, running them down Liam's back before reaching the collar of his blazer and pulling him out of his body. He threw it aside and held Liam's arms, kissing his neck as Liam moaned and moved back and forth.

They parted quickly just for Theo to pull off his own blazer and shirt, Liam's eyes laden with lust as he stared at his lover's breastplate. He took his right hand up to the spot, running his hand over it erotically and scratching it lightly with his short nails. Theo stared at the boy in his lap, his face partially illuminated by the moonlight and his pupils fully dilated, giving the impression that his eyes were as black as night. 

Theo pulled Liam's face to him and kissed him again, using his hands to unbutton the boy's shirt and toss it back with his own shirt and blazer. Liam groaned again as he felt Theo unbutton his pants and lower his zipper. 

"Let's go to the backseat." He said in a hoarse voice, kissing Liam's neck. The boy nodded, his eyes closed, enjoying the moments of pleasure. 

"You have..." He started, being interrupted by Theo. 

"Glove compartment." Theo said, smirking as Liam leaned into the glove compartment and opened it, pulling out a bag of condoms and lubricants. Liam stared at him in disbelief. 

"You planned everything, didn't you, your bastard son of a bitch?" He said with a smile, and Theo bit his lip. 

"Not everything." He replied smiling, grabbing Liam's neck and bringing him close. "I hadn't planned to call your mom a bitch." 

Liam rolled his eyes and laughed before kissing Theo's lips slowly. The younger man's hands wandered to the other's belt, loosening it and lowering the zipper of his pants just before he put his hand inside it, feeling his hard limb over the boxer. Theo groaned and arched his back as he felt Liam's hand tighten his cock over his underwear.   
"Back seat, now." Theo said in between sighs, and Liam nodded. 

Once in the backseat, with no pants on, Theo leave hickeys on Liam's neck as the younger boy scratched the boy's back on top of him. Liam sighed and groaned audibly as Theo ran his hand over his body and touched his cock over his underwear, occasionally arching his back for contact. 

"Theo..." He groaned, dragging his right hand into the boy's underwear and wrapping his cock around with his fingers. Theo groaned as he felt Liam's fingers wrap around his cock, massaging him with difficulty. He stood up just enough to slip his underwear down his legs and do the same with Liam's underwear, watching his penis jump upright completely. 

Theo smiled, wrapping Liam's cock in his hands and pumping him a few times, watching Liam moan and throw his head back in pleasure. Liam threw his hip forward severely, making Theo smile again. He wet two fingers with lube and led them to Liam's butt, surrounding the place and giving light strokes making Liam sigh. 

"Let's get this over with, please." Liam said quietly and in a hoarse voice, arching his back and throwing his hip against Theo's fingers. Theo smiled, introducing his first finger slowly so as not to hurt the other boy. 

Liam shifted uncomfortably with the sensation and let out a grunt, pausing to move for a few seconds until he was comfortable enough to move back against Theo's finger. Theo had been extremely patient, waiting for Liam to get accustomed with his finger before moving his finger inside the boy and then introducing the second finger as he saw that the boy had already become accustomed to the first. Liam moaned slyly, sweat rising on his forehead. He brought his hands up to Theo's back and scraped them hard, causing Theo to sigh and moan. 

"Theo ... M-More ..." Liam said in a scuffled voice, biting his lower lip and squeezing Theo's waist. Theo smiled, moving his fingers inside Liam a few more times until he sensed the boy was finally ready, then sat on the bench and reached for a condom, sliding it down his dick and adding a lot of lubricant in it. 

"Come here." Theo called out in a low voice. Liam wasted no time, went over to Theo and climbed into his lap again, supporting his weight on his knees before beginning to lower his body toward Theo's cock. The older boy held Liam's waist tightly with one hand and used the other to hold his cock, helping Liam as he sat down.   
Liam let out a sour moan and grimaced as he felt the tip of Theo's cock penetrating his anus. Theo held Liam's waist warmly, caressing the skin with his fingertips. 

"Don't hurry, puppy." He said in a soft voice, telling Liam to take the time he needed to get accustomed to the pain. Liam shook his head, biting his lower lip and taking a deep breath before sitting down all at once. Theo gasped in surprise. "Oh." 

"Don't call me puppy." Liam said between his teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks. His ass hurt like hell. He pressed his forehead against Theo's shoulder to compose himself.

"It's alright, honey. Take the time you need." Theo said, smoothing Liam's back as he kissed his shoulder. It took Liam a few minutes to get up and sit down again, still feeling his butt burn, but less than before. Theo sighed. "Do it again." 

Liam repeated the movement, now feeling a slight pleasure in the act. In a few minutes he was already moving hard, sitting and swinging in Theo as if he had years of experience. Their moans echoed through the car together with the songs they played on Theo's cell phone, the windows blurring from the hot air in the car. 

"Shit, Liam." Theo said in a gasping voice, struggling with Liam and breathing hard. His hands gripped Liam's waist helping him with his movements, hour sliding his hands down the boy's back and hour by the thighs of it. 

"Theo..." Liam groaned slyly, using Theo's shoulders to support his weight. He bit Theo's shoulder a few times, tugging at his hair, kissing and sucking his neck. 

Theo brought his left hand up to Liam's cock, wrapping him around and masturbating as he watched Liam close his eyes and throw his head back in pleasure. Theo swore he'd never seen anyone as beautiful as Liam was at that moment, with his hair tousled and glued to his forehead by sweat, his lips parted and red, and his warm skin glowing in the half light because of sweat. Liam was beautiful, and it was at that moment that Theo realized that he was deeply in love with the boy. 

"Liam." He moaned. "I'll cum." 

Liam opened his eyes again, staring at Theo with his pupils fully dilated before kissing him deeply. They moaned in the kiss, their warm breaths mingling as Theo felt his crotch snap and a strong orgasm hit him. He moaned for a long time enjoying the intense orgasm, resting his head on the car seat when Liam gave a long hoarse moan and then jumped into his hand. 

Liam stepped out of Theo and sat down with difficulty beside him, taking a washcloth and wiping before offering the towel to Theo. Theo removed the condom and placed it inside a bag before accepting the towel and drying himself. They both sat down in silent, enjoying the music playing on Theo's cell phone and breathing in gasps for a few minutes before they faced each other again. 

"Fake relationship, huh? Imagine a real date." Theo said with a crooked smile, making Liam laugh and roll his eyes. He pulled Theo's cheek and kissed it gently, parting his lips after a few seconds. "Do you wanna be my real boyfriend, puppy?" 

Liam laughed again, his forehead leaning against Theo's, and both eyes closed. "Yes." 

Theo smiled, opening his eyes and holding Liam's face in both hands before kissing him again. He kissed him gently and deeply, caressing his cheeks and smiling at the kiss.   
After they had parted, they both settled back into the car seat in silence, holding hands and fingers intertwined. Liam looked away at his t-shirt thrown on the front seat and his pants on the steering wheel. He laughed as a memory crossed his mind. 

"You were right, you know?" He said smiling, and Theo frowned at him. 

"About what?" 

Liam smiled. 

"My clothes really do look better scattered around your truck."


End file.
